My Cherry Blossom
by Cattleya Dragneel
Summary: Akankah luka ini akan terobati suatu saat nanti? Setelah kau bawa aku terbang kelangit dan kau hempaskan aku ke dasar samudera terdalam. Akankah aku dapat menerima semua kenyataan yang ada? Entahlah aku hanya mengikuti takdirku yang buruk ini.
1. Chapter 1

_**My Cherry Blossom**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Interested to you.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Warning : Typo dan kawan-kawan karena author ga pernah ngecek ulang.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Summary**_

 _ **Akankah luka ini akan terobati suatu saat nanti? Setelah kau bawa aku terbang kelangit dan kau hempaskan aku ke dasar samudera terdalam. Akankah aku dapat menerima semua kenyataan yang ada? Entahlah aku hanya mengikuti takdirku yang buruk ini.**_

 _ **Enjoy my Story**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sakura POV**_

 _Aku seseorang yang biasa saja, aku tidak populer disekolahku. Aku memiliki banyak teman meskipun aku tak menonjol seperti yang lain. Namaku adalah_ _ **Haruno Sakura**_ _. Want to know about me? If you want, wait for a minute._

 _Apakah ada seseorang yang aku sukai? Tentu saja ada. Ia adalah seorang yang menjadi idola disekolahku. Semua gadis terpikat oleh ketampananya, kecerdasannya, kekayaannya, ketenarannya, dan sikapnya yang cool itulah yang menjadi nilai plus untuk seorang laki-laki yang bernama_ _ **Uchiha Sasuke**_ _si pangeran tampan yang perfect tanpa cacat sedikitpun._

 _Aku pikir begitu, tapi kenyataanya ada yang salah disana. Ia adalah pangeran yang tak ku kenal kenal sama sekali, Kekagumanku pun sekarang berubah, berubah menjadi kekesalan dan kebencian yang teramat besar kepada Uchiha Sasuke!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hai, namaku adalah Haruno Sakura. Aku berasal dari keluarga yang menurutku biasa saja sih, Tou-san ku adalah seseorang pengusaha yang begerak dibidang property dan Kaa-san ku bekerja sebagai desainer. Aku adalah anak tunggal, jadi kadang aku merasa sangat kesepian dikala orangtua ku sedang bekerja._

 _Aku seorang siswi di salah satu sekolah swasta yang terkenal di Jepang, tepatnya di Konohagakure yaitu_ _ **KGSHS**_ _atau_ _ **Konohagakure Senior High School**_ _. Aku merupakan murid yang yah cukup berbakat dan pintar, karena setiap tahun aku selalu mendapatkan ranking dan bukan sembarang ranking tapi ini ranking umum. Kini aku duduk dibangku kelas XI._

 _Aku memiliki banyak teman, mereka sangat baik kepadaku, meskipun mereka tahu siapa aku. Mereka tidak memanfaatkan aku karena aku berasal dari keluarga yang kaya. Teman temanku selalu memuji aku karena menurutnya aku orang yang paling beruntung sejagad raya. Ya mereka berfikir aku sangat bahagia dengan kehidupanku, dengan orang tua yang kaya, mempunyai segalanya, dan aku juga cerdas serta cantik tentunya. Tapi kebahagiaanku luntur sudah sejak aku mengenal ah lagi lagi si Uchiha Sasuke._

 _ **Sakura POV End**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **First Day at New Class and New Friends**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" Baiklah anak-anak, mulai hari ini aku adalah wali kelas kalian. Namaku Hatake Kakashi, biar lebih akrab kalian panggil saja aku Kakashi-sensei. Ada yang perlu ditanyakan?" To the point memanglah gayanya sensei bermasker yang satu ini, yah jadi jangan heran yaaaaa. Kakashi-sensei pun bertanya tapi ia menebak bahwa semua muridnya akan berkata...

"Tidak Kakashi-sensei..." Semua murid barunya pun menjawab demikian. Ya sesuai dugaan sang sensei. Kakashi-sensei pun mendengus pelan... "Ya baiklah anak-anak, kita akan menentukan tempat duduk kalian untuk semester pertama ini." Kakashi-sensei pun mengambil sebuah kotak, dan ia meletakan kotak berwarna biru itu dimejanya. "Nah, sekarang tulis nama kalian dikertas kecil saja dan masukan kertas itu kedalam kotak ini..." sambil menyentuh kotak yang dimaksud.

Lalu semua murid yang ada dikelas itu pun melakukan apa yang diperintahkan sang guru. Setelah semua selesai barulah pengundian untuk tempat duduk diumumkan. Semua murid telah mendapatkan tempat duduknya yang sesuai dengan yang ada dipapan tulis, dan semua siswi yang ada dikelas XI A itu pun menjerit dan berteriak histeris saat nama Uchiha Sasuke disebutkan dan ternyata idola mereka sebangku dengan seorang gadis yaitu Haruno Sakura. Padahal semua gadis itu berharap Sasuke nya itu sebangku dengan cowok tapi yasudah lah.

"Berteman baiklah dengan teman sebangku kalian anak-anak. Selamat datang di XIA..." Kakashi-sensei pun memberikan ucapan selamat untuk murid-muridnya itu.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura akhirnya duduk di bangku pojok yang paling belakang. Lalu Sakura mengajak Sasuke untuk berkenalan dan mengajaknya untuk bersalaman. "Sasuke-kun, perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura. Senang sebangku denganmu Sasuke-kun. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Sapa Sakura ramah dan tersenyum hangat pada Sasuke. Namun ternyata Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan satu kata.

Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya hanya menjawab "Hn." dan Sasuke pun tidak berniat untuk menjabat tangan Sakura. Oke lah Sakura hanya mengangguk. Sakura pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Si cool Uchiha itu.

"Eto sa sa Sasuke-kun?" Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh dan menunggu perkataan si Pinky yang berada disebelahnya itu. Sakura pun melanjutkan perkataannya. "Ano Etto, Apakah Sasuke-kun tak mau sebangku denganku?" Tanya Sakura gelagapan dan serasa jantungnya berdetak kencang karena ia memulai percakapan dengan si Pangeran yang terkenal akan kecuekannya itu. _'Syukurlah aku bisa menyelesaikan perkataanku... Mungkin Sasuke-kun akan mengira bahwa aku ini aneh kali yah... Ahh tak usah difikirkan Sakura...'_ Sakura pun grogi setengah mati. Dan inilah yang Sasuke katakan...

"Apakah kau bertanya? Apakah aku mau sebangku denganmu? Jawabannya adalah tidak mau!" Sasuke menjawab dengan nada sinis dan tidak suka. Sakura merasa bagaikan tersambar petir disiang bolong mendengarkan perkataan Sasuke, dan Sakura pun hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Dan ia pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya lagi.

"Me-memangnya kenapa Sasuke-kun?" Sakura pun berfikiran positif agar tidak menyakiti hati sendiri. _'Ya mungkin saja Sasuke-kun tidak terbiasa dekat dengan cewek sehingga ia bersikap begitu... Karena gosip yang beredar mengatakan bahwa, Sasuke tidak memiliki pacar dan tidak pernah dekat dengan cewek..'_ Sakura pun memaklumi dan menerka nerka lalu menyemangati diri sendiri agar ia tidak sakit hati dengan jawaban Uchiha dingin yang selanjutnya.

Akhirnya Sasuke pun menggerakan bibirnya yang tipis itu. "Kau memang cerewet yah... Aku tak mau sebangku denganmu karena kau itu Jelek, Aneh, pokoknya tak enak sekali untuk dipandang! Kau itu banyak BICARA dan aku TAK SUKA!" jelas Sasuke dengan panjang lebar dan dengan wajah yang datar pula. Inilah kali pertama Sasuke berbicara pada seorang cewek disekolahnya dengan durasi T-E-R-L-A-M-A. Omegat. Iyalah biasanya kan dia hanya menjawab Hn saja.

Sasuke pun tak menghiraukan wajah Sakura yang terlihat sangat terkejut bukan main. Ia tak perduli karena ia tidak suka pada seseorang yang sok kenal sok dekat sama dia.

Sedangkan dilain pihak, Sakura sangat sakit hati dengan omongan Sasuke yang tajam itu. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Sasuke tidak pernah berbicara panjang lebar dengan orang lain ya memang begitu karena dia tidak bisa menjaga perasaan orang lain dan hanya bisa mengeluarkan kata yang dapat menyakiti hati orang. Lidahnya sangatlah tajam, lebih dari ketajaman Zangetsu milik si Ichigo (Anime Bleach)

Dalam hatinya ia pun mengerutu tak jelas. _'Apakah salahku Kami-sama. Aku hanya ingin mengakrabkan diri dengannya agar tidak canggung. Tapi, tapi kenapa dia sangat aneh sekali. Lagian aku tidak berkata yang aneh kan yahh? Lagian ini kulakukan pada teman sebangku dan aku rasa semua orang juga sama, mengakrabkan diri terlebih dahulu agar tidak terjadi rasa canggung. Kami-sama kenapa aku harus duduk sebangku dengan pangeran cuek yang satu ini? Kenapa ia begitu menyebalkan? Huh sungguh sial bisa sebangku dengannya. Ternyata yang aku fikirkan selama ini semuanya salah. Yang bagus darinya cuma ketampanan dan kecerdasan serta kekayaannya saja, tapi sifatnya itu sangatlah buruk. Aku sangatlah berharap dan berharap semester satu ini cepatlah berakhir. Semoga saja kami-sama.'_ Batinnya pun menjerit terluka huhuhu.

Sakura pun yang hatinya sangat sakit karena dibilang jelek dan aneh itu pun hanya terdiam saja. Karena, baru kali ini ada orang yang berbicara seperti itu pada Sakura. Maaf saja Sasuke meskipun kau mengatakan demikian, banyak cowok yang memuji dan tergila gila padaku. Dasar cowok ANEH...

.

.

Lalu Sasuke tanpa sadar melirik Sakura untuk pertama kalinya, dan ia sangat terkejut bukan main sampai ia membelakkan matanya karena sebelumnya ia tidak pernah memerhatikan cewek yang akan menjadi teman sebangkunya ini. Ya karena memang Sasuke terlalu sibuk untuk memerhatikan cewek yang gak penting menurutnya sehingga ia tak tahu akan Haruno Sakura ini.

' _Haruno Sakura kah? Ia tidak terlalu buruk, penampilannya good, style nya bagus, dan badanya oke lah ga begitu buruk.'_ Pikir Sasuke yang sedang memerhatikan si Pinky ini. Cewek yang sedang diperhatikannya itu lalu menoleh kepadanya, sontak Sasuke pun terkejut dan mengalihkan pandangannya. ' _Syukurlah dia ga sadar kalo lagi gua perhatiin'_ batinnya. Dan lagi kenapa ia harus mengeluarkan kata kata tajam itu... Kata kata itu sangatlah tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan. _'Argghhhh Sasuke kau memang payah sekali...'_ Ia pun tak habis habisnya menyalahkan dirinya yang bodoh ini.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hari demi hari pun telah dilewati, dan ia merasa bahwa ia semakin tertarik dengan teman sebangkunya ini. Ia fikir dia itu cerdas, ya ga usah ditanya lagi dan sepertinya ia seseorang yang sulit untuk ditebak. Buktinya perkiraan ia selalu salah untuk teman sebangkunya itu.

' _Ahh sial... kenapa bisa gua tertarik sama ini cewek... dibanding sama yang seksi dia ga ada apa apanya tapi kenapa gua penasaran banget sama ini cewek satu.'_ Sasuke pun membatin dan bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. _'Okelah seorang Uchiha gak boleh gagal dan ia harus mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.'_ Sasuke pun menyemangati dirinya sendiri didalam hatinya.

' _Eh tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh disini... kenapa si Pinky itu tidak pernah menyapa lagi semenjak ia pertama kali mengajaknya berkenalan?'_ Sasuke pun berfikir keras dan yap ketemu (kaya lagi buka buku memori aja author ah elahhh) _'Ah mungkin karena gua cuekin sehingga dia ga pernah nyapa gua lagi. Hem ternyata dia cewek yang cepet ngambek ya? Okelah kalo gitu.'_ (Woi dasar lu Uchiha asem ga tahu diri. Jelas aja dia marah dan sakit hati orang lu gituin bego... Adeuh author jadi sewot sendiri) *Author dilempar gunting sama Sasuke lovers*

Lalu Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengajaknya bicara.

' _Its time'_ Sasuke pun dengan pedenya ingin mengajak ia berbicara. Dan oh iya ia harus menyapa dulu bukan sebelum mengajaknya berbincang wah baru terpikirkan dibenak si Uchiha kita yang kepedean ini. _'Haha okelah kalau begitu Sakura akan kubuat kau jatuh dipelukanku.'_ Hahaha iner Sasuke pun tertawa jahat.

.

.

.

.

Saat sebelum pelajaran dimulai Sasuke pun berbicara kepada Sakura yang sedang sibuk dengan bukunya. Yah Sasuke berniat sekedar menyapa saja dan Sasuke ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi si cherry blossom ini. "Oi Sakura, Ohayou..." OH MY GOD Sasuke yang cueknya tingkat dewa dan yang segitu acuhnya menyapa Sakura. Wow kejadian langka ini wey... dan cewek cewek yang berada dikelas itu pun terblak kaget dan tak percaya bahwa Seorang Uchiha Sasuke sang Pangeran Es itu mengucapkan sapaan selamat pagi pada seseorang.

Dan yang disapanya pun berhenti dari kegiatannya itu. Sakura tampak tak terkejut dan biasa saja. Sakura hanya melirik Sasuke dan kembali ke aktivitas yang ia lakukan sebelumnya. Sasuke tak menyangka bahwa ia sedang diacuhkan seorang gadis, Sasuke pun terkejut karena ia hanya dilirik oleh Sakura dan ia tak membalas sapaan Sasuke yang langka itu.

Sasuke dicuekin dan dijutekin oleh seorang gadis. Oh my god. Ini pertama kalinya bagi seorang Uchiha yang selalu didekati oleh beribu fansnya dan ia kesal karena dicuekin oleh seorang Haruno? Benar benar sial kau Sasuke... Dan inilah yang membuat Sasuke kesal dan semakin tertarik untuk mengenal Haruno Sakura dan ingin mendapatkannya. ' _Berani sekali cewek satu ini mengacuhkanku seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Baiklah Sasuke kau harus bisa,_ _Ayo Sasuke kau harus mendapatannya...'_ teriak iner si Pangeran kepedean yang satu ini.

(Makanya kau jangan so cuek gitu Sasuke. Rasain tuh huuuuuu) Whaaaaaaaaa Author dilempar sendal sama fansnya Sasuke.

Sasuke yang habis dicuekin itu kini sedang memutar balikan otaknya yang brilian itu. Bagaimana caranya untuk mendekati si Cerry Blossom yang mengacuhkannya itu. Dan yup akhirnya Sasuke menemukan ide yang menurutnya bakalan berhasil. Huuuu dasar Uchiha kegeeran wukwukwuk. Menurutmu ide apakah itu? Entahlah kalau yang menemukan ide itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke pasti ide itu terbilang ide yang gila.

Sasuke pun menjalankan misi pertamanya ini dengan mulus dan tanpa hamban...

 **Skip Time**

Waktu menunjukan pukul 3.30 PM, dan bel terakhir pun berbunyi, tanda bahwa hari ini jam sekolah telah selesai.

Seseorang dengan rambut hitam yang ditemani oleh seseorang berambut kuning alias pirang itu menghampiri seorang gadis berambut pink.

"Sakura-chan..." Teriak seorang berambut pirang panjang.

"Sakura-chan ayo kita pulang..." Ajak seseorang gadis berambut hitam dengan lembut.

"Ah Ino, Hinata... Iya ayo kita pulang." Dan si rambut pink yang sedang membereskan buku itu langsung memasukannya ke tas dan Ia pun pulang bersama gadis yang diketahui bernama Ino dan Hinata itu.

Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Hinata is Haruno Sakura best friends.

Sakura, Ino dan Hinata pun bercerita-cerita tentang yang terjadi hari ini. Mereka tempaknya sangat menikmatinya.

Setelah beberapa meter berjalan mereka tidak sadar telah sampai di loker mereka karena keasikan mengobrol (Jangan ditiru yah kalau di koridor, takutnya nabrak atau kesandung batu getuhhh. Elah Author lebay amat wkwkwk).

Saat Sakura membuka lokernya, terdapat sepucuk surat tanpa nama pengirim yang berisi:

 _ **Datanglah keatap sekolah saat kau sudah membaca surat ini! Cepatlah datang, aku tunggu!**_

Sakura pun hanya terheran heran ketika membaca surat pendek ini sanbil memicingkan matanya. ' _Ini perintah atau apa? Maksa banget.'_ Sakura pun berfikir lebih baik tak usah menuruti perintah dari surat ini. Tetapi, ia sangat penasaran pada si pengirim surat. Dalam batinnya Sakura sangat dilema sekali antara ketemu atau tidak. ' _Ah sangat menyebalkan.'_ Pikirnya dan tanpa pikir panjang ia berniat menemui si pengirim surat tanpa nama itu.

"Sakura-chan kau sedang apa?" tanya Hinata yang sedari tadi heran melihat Sakura yang tengah kebingungan.

"Ah tidak apa apa kok Hinata..." Sakura pun memasukan sepucuk surat yang dikirim untuknya kedalam tas dan ia tersenyum kepada hinata guna menyembunyikan bahwa ada seseorang yang mengiriminya surat.

"Benarkah Sakura?" tanya Ino yang mendengarkan percakapan Sakura dan Hinata walau sedang memakai sepatu.

"Iyah Ino pig dasar nimbrung aja. Hahaha." Jawab Sakura, dan Hinata yang mendengarpun terkekeh geli.

"Huuu apa kau Jidat?" Balas Ino tak mau kalah...

"Eh sudah sudah kalian ini yah kalau sudah berdebat huh pasti ga ada yang mau ngalah..." Hinata pun menghentikan pertikaian kecil kecilan sahabatnya itu meskipun itu hanyalah gurauan saja.

"Baiklah..." Jawab Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

"Nah begitu dong..." Hinata pun tersenyum manis.

"Oh iya Ino dan Hinata pulang duluan saja ya, soalnya aku ada yang ketinggalan dikelas. Jaa nee." Sakura pun pergi menginggalkan sahabatnya yang sedang bengong dengan kelakuan aneh si Pink itu.

"Tapi kan kelas kita arahnya bukan kesana... Iya kan Ino-chan?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang bingung dan inoccent. Sedangkan Ino hanya mengangguk saja tanpa mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari punggung Sakura yang telah hilang.

"Sudahlah Hinata ayo kita pulang duluan saja, Sakura emang gitu orangnya..." Ino pun mengajak Hinata yang masih bengong. Dan mereka meneruskan kalimat selanjutnya yang ino ucapkan tadi secara bersamaan "Aneh... hehehe." Mereka pun terkekeh kecil lalu mereka memutuskan pulang tanpa Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan Sakura sedang kelelahan karena berlari menaiki anak tangga yang menuju ke atap sekolahan. Ia sangat penasaran kepada orang yang mengiriminya surat.

"Yosh dikit lagi Sakura, kau pasti bisa melalui anak tangga yang banyak ini..." Terengah engah lah si Pinky ini karena berlari melalui beberapa lantai yang ada disekolah elitnya itu. Akhirnya terlihatlah pintu menuju atap sekolah dimana ada seseorang yang menunggunya. Ia pun membuka pintu tersebut dan terlihatlah seseorang dengan rambut hitam yang mencuat seperti pantat ayam, dan seseorang itu pun memandang ke arah pintu yang terbuka.

"UCHIHA SASUKE?" teriak Sakura karena tidak percaya bahwa yang mengirim surat untuknya adalah si pangeran es yang sangat menyebalkan untuknya.

Sedangkan sang Uchiha hanya memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan, yah tatapan aneh karena tatapan kali ini bukanlah tatapan dengan wajah datar, tapi dengan wajah penuh kelicikan yang ditunjukan kepada Haruno Sakura.

"Yo, Sakura. Aku telah menunggumu..." Sapa Uchiha Sasuke dengan wajah penuh kemenangan karena misi pertama yang ia jalankan berhasil. Yaitu, bertemu Haruno Sakura hanya berdua saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Hallo semua, ini fanfic yang entah keberapa kali yang saya buat. Maafkan karena saya tak bisa menyelesaikan fanfic-fanfic saya yang terdahulu. Mohon dimaafkan minna-san. Saya juga butuh sekali kritik dan saran dari minna-san semua**

 **REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Preview Before Chapter :**_

" _ **Yo, Sakura. Aku telah menunggumu..." Sapa Uchiha Sasuke dengan wajah penuh kemenangan karena misi pertama yang ia jalankan berhasil. Yaitu, bertemu Haruno Sakura hanya berdua saja.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I dont know how you can be there. What do you want of me UCHIHA SASUKE?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **My Cherry Blossoms**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Crazy Idea! Mission!**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Warning : Typo dan alur yang tidak beraturan karena author ga pernah ngecek ulang.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Seorang gadis bermarga Haruno Sakura itu hanya diam membatu karena seseorang yang dilihatnya. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, seseorang yang mengiriminya surat. Sakura pun tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Uchiha pun kebingungan karena Sakura terus diam setelah meneriakan namanya.

"Oi, Sakura?" Panggil Sasuke sembari mendekati Sakura yang masih mematung di dekat pintu. Namun tak ada jawaban.

Kelihatannya Haruno cantik ini sedang mencerna apa yang terjadi, tetapi otaknya yang cerdas tak bisa menemukan jawaban yang dipertanyakan Sakura.

Lamunan Haruno Sakura akhirnya buyar karena sentuhan tangan seseorang yang menyentuh lembut tangannya.

"Oi Sakura? Daijobu?" tanya Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah memandang dan menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Sakura yang sadar akan hal itu pun melepaskan tangan Uchiha yang lembut itu dari tangannya dan bergegas menjauh dari Uchiha Sasuke yang aneh ini. Rasanya Sakura tak mengenal Sasuke yang sekarang berada dekat dengannya itu.

Sasuke yang jengkel karena Sakura melepaskan genggamannya secara paksa itu pun melangkah mendekati Sakura dengan tatapan misterius yang tak pernah Sakura lihat sebelumnya _. 'Baiklah, untuk misi selanjutnya adalah mendekati Haruno Sakura...'_

"Sasuke kau mau apa memangnya?" Tanya Sakura dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa digambarkan itu. Namun Sakura masih memperlihatkan wajah datar dan ucapan dinginnya.

"Sakura... Kau tau apa kesalahanmu?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke malah balik bertanya dan masih mencoba mendekati Sakura dengan langkah kecil. Sakura pun menghindari Sasuke yang mencoba mendekatinya.

"Aku tak tahu apa maksudmu itu Sasuke-kun..." Seakan akan suara Sakura menjadi serak karena takut akan situasi yang sulit diterima

Sikap dingin Sakura kini sudah hilang entah kemana. Oke lah jikalau hanya berbicara biasa dengan Sasuke, Sakura juga takkan secemas sekarang. Namun situasi ini sangatlah janggal, karena Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang berbeda dengan yang ia lihat sehari-hari. Tatapannya, tingkahnya, raut wajahnya yang datar seakan ditelan bumi. Yang ada hanyalah tatapan mesum yang ditujukan padanya.

"Haruno Sakura! Kau harus tahu apa kesalahanmu dan aku akan menghukummu!" Sasuke pun menatap Sakura yang membuat Sakura semakin cemas dan...

BRUKKKKKKKKK...

BUGHHHHHH...

"Arghh itai Sasuke-kun..." Sasuke pun memegang kedua lengan Sakura dan memojokannya ke dinding sehingga Sakura merintih kesakitan dan tas nya pun terjatuh. Sasuke berfikir bahwa Sakura pantas mendapatkan sedikit tekanan.

"Aku tak tahu apakah aku pernah berbuat kesalahan, aku tak ingat... Sasuke-kun aku mohon lepaskan aku. Ini sangat menyakitkan..." Rengek Sakura yang terus memberontak dan memohon agar dilepaskan.

"Sakura kesalahanmu adalah..." Sebelum Sasuke melanjutkan perkataanyan, Sasuke pun mengunci kedua tangan Sakura. Sakura yang merasa tak nyaman dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke kepadanya pun mencoba menendang Sasuke dan tentu saja Sasuke dengan mudah menngatasinya, sekarang bukan hanya tangan yang Sasuke kunci tetapi kakinya pun dikunci oleh kaki Sasuke sehingga ia tak bisa menggerakan badannya dengan leluasa. Sasuke pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura "Kau telah mengabaikan sapaanku dan aku tak suka itu Haruno Sakura!" akhirnya Sasuke menuntaskan perkataanya itu.

' _Apa? Ternyata hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu Uchiha Sasuke sampai melakukan hal ini. Shinjiranai yo.'_ Sakura pun menggerutu dalam hati _'Dasar Uchiha kelakuanmu sangat kekanak-kanakan.'_

"Sasuke-kun... Aku tak tahu ternyata kau sangatlah kekanak-anakan. Hahaha..." Tawa Sakura yang menganggap Sasuke itu lucu karena hanya dicuekin ia sampai nekat mengiriminya surat.

Sasuke yang merasa terhina pun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya sampai hanya beberapa cm dari wajah cantik Haruno Sakura.

Gadis soft-pink itu pun berhenti tertawa dan semakin ketakutan. _'Apa yang akan Uchiha sialan itu lakukan?'_ dalam hatinya ia terus berdoa agar tak terjadi hal yang tidak ia inginkan...

"Kau bilang itu hal yang sepele Haruno Sakura?" Sasuke mengigit bibirnya karena sangat kesal terhadap Sakura. "Kau telah menghancurkan harga diriku yang berharga ini. Kau tahu? Kau gadis pertama yang mendapatkan sapaan dariku dan kau malah mengacuhkan aku. Yang benar saja kau Haruno Sakura!" Sasuke yang tengah kesal itu pun mengeluarkan semua yang ada dikepalanya dan mengatakan alasan mengapa ia bisa sekesal itu kepada seorang Haruno Sakura.

"Siapa suruh kau mengacuhkanku Uchiha!" Sakura pun tak mau kalah dengan Sasuke. "Kau tahu Sasuke? Kau orang yang kurang ajar. Kau mengataiku jelek, aneh dan tak enak dipandang. Kau fikir aku terima kau sebut seperti itu! Kau yang aneh Uchiha. Kau terlalu kepedean! Kau fikir aku mengajakmu kenalan untuk mendekatimu. Kau salah besar... Aku melakukan itu hanya untuk berkenalan saja. Tak lebih Uchiha!" Sakura pun meluapkan emosinya kepada Uchiha yang berada didepanya itu.

Sakura dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke yang mengenai wajahnya. Sakura memang tak berbicara keras namun ia berbicara dengan banyak penekanan untuk Uchiha sialan ini.

Sasuke pun sekilas mengecup bibir Sakura lembut dan mengucapkan beberapa kata yang mustahil keluar dari bibir tipis sang Uchiha cool ini.

Ia membisikannya tepat ketelinga sang bunga. "Maafkan aku jika itu menyakitimu, sungguh sejak kejadian itu aku merasa tak enak hati dan lebih parahnya aku tertarik padamu Sakura."

Sedangkan Sakura hanya diam dan membatu karena tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke menciumnya. Ini gila, sungguh apakah aku sedang bermimpi? Entahlah aku sangat terkejut dan tak dapat berkata apa apa lagi. Dan yang lebih gila lagi Sasuke, Pangeran yang sangat dingin itu mengucapkan kata yang mustahil terucap dari bibirnya itu.

Nafasnya masih terasa diwajahku, oh tidak... ini sangat gawat sekali. Kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang. Jangan bilang bahwa ia luluh dan tersentuh dengan perkataan konyolnya itu...

Akhirnya Sasuke pun melepaskan Sakura dari kunciannya. "Sakura apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?" Sasuke menatap dalam Sakura. Sungguh ini sebuah keajaiban bahwa Sasuke tengah menyatakan cinta padanya.

Aneh, Sakura mendengarkan kata yang mustahil terucap dari bibir Sasuke itu pun terkejut setengah mati. "Apa maksudmu Sasuke-kun?"

"Yah kau tahu apa maksudku Sakura. Aku suka padamu. Dan awas saja jika kau menolakku, aku tak akan tinggal diam!" Ancam Sasuke yang membuat Sakura ketakutan akan tingkah aneh Sasuke.

"Apa kau bercanda Sasuke? Aku tak mau menjadi pacarmu. Sungguh aku tak menginginkannya!" Sakura pun menolak Sasuke mentah mentah. Oh tidak seorang Sasuke ditolak oleh seorang gadis.

' _Ah ternyata mendekati Haruno Sakura memanglah bukan hal yang mudah. Okay aku akan membuatmu menerimaku.'_ Sasuke rupanya pantang menyerah, dan ia pun mendapat ide agar Sakura tak akan menolaknya. Yah bisa kita tebak lagi bahwa ide yang terlintas difikiran Uchiha pastilah ide yang gila lagi.

"Baiklah Haruno Sakura, aku akan membuatmu menjadi miliku!" Sasuke pun memeluk Sakura kasar. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya lagi kewajah Sakura dan akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu lagi. Ciuman ini sangat menggairahkan untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke, sungguh ia sangat menikmatinya. Sasuke mendominasi ciuman itu dengan sedikit rasa frustasi karena Sakura tak membukakan mulutnya ia pun melumat bibir Sakura dengan ganasnya sehingga Sakura tak bisa menahannya, Sakura pun mengikuti permainan bibir Sasuke dan membukakan mulutnya agar Sasuke lebih leluasa.

Disaat Sakura sedang menikmati ciuman itu, Sasuke tiba-tiba menghentikan ciumannya. Sakura pun tak terima dan ia ingin merasakan bibir tipis Uchiha Sasuke lagi. Tak terasa Sakura pun menunjukan wajahnya yang menyiratkan bahwa ia ingin merasakan bibir itu sekali lagi. Sasuke pun merogoh sakunya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya itu lalu...

CKREEKKKK...

Sasuke membisikan sesuatu ketelinga Sakura. "Sakura kau sangat menggoda dengan ekspresi wajahmu ini..." Sasuke pun menunjukan Iphonenya kepada Sakura, Sakura pun tak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke itu.

Ketika Sakura melihat ponsel Uchiha itu dan "Uhukk, apa ini Sasuke-kun? Mengapa kau?" Sakura malu setengah mati karena melihat ia dengan ekspresi terangsangnya di depan Uchiha mesum ini.

Rupanya Sasuke mengambil foto Sakura makanya Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya. Sedari awal inilah hukuman yang Sasuke rencanakan agar Sakura tidak macam-macam dan mengikuti semua keinginannya. Sasuke akan mengancam Sakura dengan menyebarkan foto Sakura disocmed.

"Sasuke cepat berikan Iphone sialanmu itu padaku..." teriak Sakura yang emosinya sudah berada di ubun-ubun.

"Akan kuberikan jika kau mau menjadi pacarku, Sakura." Sasuke melambaikan ponselnya itu untuk menggoda Sakura. "Ambil saja kalau kau bisa... Kau pendek Sakura so, bagaimana bisa kau mengambilnya?" Sasuke masih belum puas mempermainkan dan mengejek Sakura rupanya.

' _Apa yang harus kulakukan Kami-sama?'_ Sakura pun menjerit dalam hati. Ia kebingungan harus memberikan jawaban apa terhadap Uchiha sialan yang sangat gila ini.

"Bagaimana Sakura-chan? Apa kau mau menjadi pacarku atau akan kusebar foto ini agar semua orang tahu bahwa siswa pintar pun bisa melakukan hal yang sangat memalukan dan tidak bermoral seperti ini." Yah merayu Sakura sekaligus mengancam bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk Uchiha Sasuke yang sangat pandai berbicara ini.

Sedangkan Sakura masih ragu-ragu, apaklah jawabanya benar atau tidak yang pasti ia takkan membiarkan reputasi yang sudah ia bangun sedari lama hancur sudah. Jadi tanpa fikir panjang ia pun akhirnya memantapkan hatinya.

"Baiklah aku mau menjadi pacarmu Sasuke. Nah sekarang aku sudah menerimamu jadi, berikan Iphone mu padaku." Sakura pun sedih atas kesialannya ini. Padahal ia sangat mengharapkan keberuntungan disemester baru ini. Namun, kenapa malah kesialanlah yang datang. Chikuso!

"Baiklah sayang, namun ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu untuk sekarang ini." Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah berseri penuh kemenangan.

' _Apa lagi yang Sasuke inginkan tuhannn...'_ Sungguh Sakura tak mengerti dengan jalan fikiran Uchiha Sasuke yang sekrang menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Apa lagi Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura malas.

Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke mendekati Sakura lagi dan tanpa banyak bicara ia langsung mencium Sakura lagi. Ciuman kali ini terasa lebih nikmat untuk Sasuke karena sekarang Haruno Sakura telah menjadi kekasihnya. Sasuke terus memperdalam ciumannya itu dan Sakura pun meresponnya sehingga mereka sama-sama menikmati ciuman itu. Sasuke terus melumat bibir Sakura dan bermain lidah dengan kekasinya itu. Namun Sasuke dan Sakura hampir kehabisan nafas karena ciuman panas itu, jadi dengan sangat terpaksa Sasuke harus mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

Sasuke mengambil tas yang ia letakan dilantai lalu mengajak Sakura untuk pulang karena hari sudah semakin sore. "Honey, karena kau sudah menjadi pacarku, ayo aku antar pulang."

"Hentikan panggilan menggelikan itu Sasuke-kun. Dan cepat berikan Iphone mu padaku!" Sakura pun melayangkan tatapan tajamnya sambil memungut tas yang tanpa sengaja ia jatuhkan.

"Hn kau itu, kenapa jadi cuek lagi si Honey..." Sekarang malah Sasuke yang genit kepada Sakura. Sasuke pun memberikan Iphonenya kepada Sakura "Kau juga harus memberikan ponselmu padaku Honey..." Sasuke rupanya tak mau kalah debat dengan kekasih pinknya itu.

"Terserah kau saja..." balas Sakura malas karena tingkah Sasuke yang semakin aneh.

Tersenyum melihat sang kekasih menjadi cuek lagi padanya sangatlah menarik bukan. Akhirnya misi Sasuke yang terakhir berhasil, yaitu membuat Sakura menjadi kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME**

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh dari sekolah, Akhirnya pasangan baru itu sampai di depan sebuah mansion besar dan megah. Mereka ternyata sampai didepan rumah Haruno Sakura.

"Honey, aku baru tahu kalau kau sekaya ini..." Sasuke melihat lihat sekeliling rumah Sakura yang megah itu. Walaupun tertutup oleh gerbang tapi Sasuke tahu bahwa rumah yang ditinggali kekasihnya itu sangatlah besar dan megah.

"Benarkah? Bukannya orang tuamu kaya juga?" tanya Sakura cuek lagi.

"Maybe..." balas Sasuke Singkat karena Sakura yang mendingin lagi.

Mereka akhirnya saling terdiam satu sama lain. Yah mungkin mereka sangat gugup meskipun sama-sama cuek.

"Huh ttaku... Sudah lebih baik kau pulang, ini sudah sudah sangat sore." Sakura menyuruh Sasuke untuk pulang.

"Tidak!" Sasuke menolak untuk pulang sehingga Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Aku ingin ciuman perpisahan dulu honey. Dan aku ingin kau memanggilku dengan panggilan sayang." Seolah sikap cool dan cuek Sasuke hilang lagi tertiup angin yang berhembus kencang.

Sakura hanya merenyitkan dahinya yang lebar itu. Ada apa dengan kekasihnya itu manja sekali. Namun agar tak terjadi perdebatan yang tak berujung Sakura pun mengabulkan keinginan Sasuke. "Baiklah darling." Sakura pun menyerah agar Sasuke cepat pulang keasalnya.

Senyuman kemenanganpun tercetak jelas di wajah tampan Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke mencium dahi lebar Sakura yang membuat pipi Sakura menjadi merah seketika dan mengelus lembut rambut pink yang senada dengan bunga Sakura dimusim semi. "Aku pulang yah honey. Akan kukabari jika aku sudah sampai." Senyum tulus dan hangat pun hanya diarahkan kepada Sakura. "I love you..."

Mendengar salam perpisahan Sasuke, wajah Sakura pun memerah. "Ya hati-hati darling..." Sakura tak membalas ucapan cinta Sasuke tapi Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Pemuda tampan dari keluarga Uchiha itu pun berjalan meninggalkan kekasihnya yang masih berada didepan gerbang rumahnya.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin jauh sampai tak terlihat lagi. Sakura pun melangkah masuk ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Haruno Home's At 5:15 PM**

"Tadaima..." Salam Sakura yang bergegas masuk kerumah.

"Okaeri Sakura-chan..." Shizune yang merupakan asisten ibunda Sakura menyapa Sakura hangat dan ramah **.**

"Are? Shizune-san sudah pulang ternyata. Berarti kaa-chan juga sudah pulang?" tanya Sakura penasaran dengan wajah yang berbinar. Tentu saja Sakura memasang raut wajah seperti itu karena ibunda Sakura pergi ke China untuk bebarapa hari.

"Hmm kenapa memangnya Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan kangen sama kaa-san yaa?" Canda Shizune.

"Heeee, atarimaidesu. Mo Shizune-san tebaa, kaa-chan sudah pulang atau belum si?" Sakura pun cemberut karena digoda Shizune.

"Haha sudah sudah jangan cemberut begitu Sakura-chan, nanti cantiknya ilang tuhhh... Kaa-san mu pulang 2 hari lagi karena ada urusan mendadak dengan tou-san mu." Sizune menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Eh tou-san? Engga biasanya deh. Memangnya mereka kemana lagi Shizune-san?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Mereka ke Sunagakure. Mereka ada urusan penting katanya." Ujar Shizune.

"Hee ga biasanya mereka ke Sunagakure tapi tidak mengajak aku. Hemmm..." Sakura pun menggerutu. "Shizune-san akan menginap disini kan? Ayolah ayolah menginap disini, temani aku..." dengan memasang raut wajah yang memelas Sakura pun membujuk Shizune.

"Baiklah baiklah. Lagian aku juga berencana menginap karena takutnya kau kesepian..." Shizune hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Sakura. "Huh kau bau acem sekali. Cepat kekamar dan mandi yang bersih. Wakatta?" perintah Shizune yang membuat Sakura tak bisa mengelak lagi.

"Hee... Hai hai... Shizune-san dalam mode galak hi, mirip seperti kaa-san." Sakura begidig ngeri.

Tanpa banyak bicara Sakura pun berlajan menuju kamarnya sebelum asisten kaa-san yang sangat dekat pada keluarganya itu mengomel tanpa henti, huh serasa ada kaa-san dirumah...

Senyum tercetak diwajah cantik Sakura, ia bersyukur karena mempunyai orang yang sangat baik dan peduli padanya dikala orang tuanya pergi bekerja.

Terimakasih banyak...

.

.

.

.

 **Sakura's Room**

Setelah selesai membersihkan badannya, Sakura pun pergi berbaring di ranjang yang menurutnya tempat yang paling nyaman. Ruangan yang serba ungu dan pink serta ruangan yang wangi berbau cherry sangatlah menggambarkan sang pemilik ruangan. Lalu Sakura pun menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil memikirkan dan mencerna kejadian gila yang terjadi hari ini.

Sebenarnya apa yang telah kulakukan? Mengapa bisa aku berpacaran dengan cowok aneh itu. Dan sebenarnya apa yang ia inginkan? Apakah benar ia jatuh cinta kepadaku? Ah mungkin itu karmanya karena mengejek aku. Ah sungguh menyebalkan...

Kringgggg...

Bunyi ponsel ternyata membangunkan Sakura dari lamunannya. "Ahh siapa sih yang mengganggu kenyamanan orang lain..."

Dengan langkah gontai dikarenakan malas ia pun mengambil ponsel yang terletak di meja belajarnya. Ia pun membuka pesannya.

.

.

.

 _ **You have a new message. From : Uchiha Sasuke *love***_

 _ **Hey honey... Good night... maaf aku baru mengabarimu karena aku habis mandi.**_

.

.

.

Sakura menatap ponselnya dengan heran dan bertanya-tanya. 'Sasuke? Perasaan aku tak punya nomor ponselnya... dan kenapa ini namanya ada love love segala...' Sakura berfikir keras. Ya maklum lah ga pernah pacaran jadi ga peka. Setelah berfikir lumayan lama ia pun ingat...

" _ **Kau juga harus memberikan ponselmu padaku Honey..."**_

'Ah iya Sasuke pernah meminjam ponselku dan mungkin ia memasukan nomornya.' Itulah yang sakura ingat.

Dengan cepat Sakura membalas pesan singkat sang kekasih, ya kekasih yang baru menjadi pacarnya itu.

.

.

.

 _ **New Message to : Uchiha Sasuke *love***_

 _ **Iya, tak apa... Sasuke-kun aku lelah dan aku harus belajar juga. Aku pamit belajar dan setelah belajar aku langsung tidur ya...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **You have a new message. From : Uchiha Sasuke *love***_

 _ **Oke honey, ganbatte for study and sleep quickly if you're done. Good night, I love you my cherry blosom:***_

.

.

.

.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, ia pun tersenyum setelah membaca pesan dari kekasihnya itu. Wajar saja karena ini yang pertama untuknya. Ya meskipun di socmed ataupun secara langsung banyak sekali yang menyatakan cinta dan memberikan perhatian kepadanya. Namun ia sama sekali tak tertarik. Hanya Uchiha Sasuke yang membuatnya jadi luluh seperti ini.

Ia pun membalas pesan terakhir sebelum ia menjalankan kegiatan rutinnya dimalam hari.

.

.

.

 _ **New Message to : Uchiha Sasuke *love***_

 _ **Okay, thank you and you're should do your homework. Good night too...**_

.

.

.

Memang Sakura sengaja tak membalas ucapan cinta dari Sasuke karena Sakura masih ragu, Ia ragu pada perasaan nya saat. Ia sangat bingung kepada dirinya sendiri. Apakah Sakura masih suka kepada Sasuke atau masih membencinya? Yah paling tidak untuk Saat ini ia hanya bisa menjalaninya. Untuk kedepannya siapa yang tahu...

Lagi pula tak ada yang tahu bagaimana perasaan Sakura untuk kedepannya nanti.

Who knows about that in the future...

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 _ **Pertama-tama saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah membaca fanfic yang gaje dan tidak beraturan ini. Terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah mereview sehingga saya tahu kesalahan saya. Maafkan jika fanfic ini tidak memuaskan para readers semua.**_

 _ **Baiklah minna-san, saya udah ganti kata gue nya. Hehe. Maafkan jika itu sangat mengganggu. Sebenarnya saya mau bikin Sasuke punya 2 keperibadian sih makanya saya pakai bahasa sehari-hari, tapi yasudah lagian saya juga sedikit sulit membuatnya.**_

 _ **Maafkan author Bakmi Mewah. Sebenernya author mau nulis prolog eh malah jadi epilog dehhh. Maafkan author yang tak teliti ini minna.**_

 _ **Terimakasih Franzeska, Hanazono, Asuka yang telah memberikan masukan masukan yang penting untuk author yang rada payah ini... ah elahhh malu author jadinya...**_

 _ **Albaficaaiko, ini author udah buat chapter keduanya. Maafkan jika ada yang kuirang yaaa. Karena author hanyalah manusia yang banyak salah... hem hem malah baper dehhh.**_

 _ **Author hanya bisa mengucapkan terimakasih atas supportnya, dan maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya.**_

 _Maaf kalau ceritanya gaje._

 _Maaf kalau ada typo atau alur yang tidak berurutan._

 _Maaf kalau ceritanya membosankan dan tidak memuaskan readers semua._

 _ **Author hanyalah manusia yang tak luput dari kesalahan. Tidak ada yang sempurna didunia ini begitupun dengan fanfic yang satu ini karena sempurna hanya tuhan yang punya.**_

 _ **Nothing perfect at the world.**_

 _ **Akhir kata...**_

 _ **REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Misi yang pertama. Yaitu, bertemu Haruno Sakura hanya berdua saja.**_

 _ **Misi selanjutnya adalah mendekati Haruno Sakura.**_

 _ **Dan misi yang terakhir yaitu, membuat Sakura menjadi kekasihnya.**_

 _ **Finally all mission is clear.**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura youre mine!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **My Cherry Blossoms**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Like As Bad Dream!**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Author Alisha just borrow Naruto Characters**_

 _ **Warning : Typo dan alur yang tidak beraturan karena author ga pernah ngecek ulang.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pemuda raven yang tampan itu sedang tersenyum ria karena menatap layar smartphone nya. Sebenarnya apa yang tengah dilihatnya sampai ia tersenyum senyum sendiri seperti orang gila itu.

Haruno Sakura? Huhh kenapa kau bisa secantik dan semanis ini? Ah buatku tak tahan saja.

'Sungguh beruntung sekali aku mendapatkanmu Haruno Sakura.' Pemuda yang tengah dimabuk cinta itu pun tak jemu jemu memandang ponsel yang biasa saja itu.

.

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang lebih tua dari pemuda raven itu tengah mengintip dari pitu kamar. Ia sangat sangat penasaran apa yang tengah dilakukan pemuda raven didalam sana. 'Ah mungkin ia sedang melakukan rutinitas malamnya.' Pikir pemuda berambut panjang.

Karena rasa penasaran yang merajalela, ia pun masuk kedalam kamar yang tadi diintipnya.

"Yo Sasuke.." ia pun memanggil si pemuda raven yang bernama Sasuke itu.

Sedangkan yang didalam kamar tengah kesal setengah mati karena dikagetkan dengan panggilan yang membuatnya terkejut. "Hn... Ada apa nii-san? Kau seperti biasa main masuk ke kamar orang tanpa ketuk pintu. Dasar!"

"Yah otoutou, seperti biasa aku hanya penasaran, majalah porno apa yang kau lihat sampai kau tersenyum seperti orang gila."

"Itachi, aku tak membaca majalah porno malam ini. Dasar kau, main nuduh saja."

"Lalu kau sedang apa?" Sang kakak yang semula hanya berdiri didekat pintu, kini ia menghampiri sang adik yang tengah telungkup tidak menghiraukan keberadaan sang kakak.

"Apakah kau sangat penasaran Itachi-nii?" Tanya Sasuke kepada sang kakak yang diketahui bernama Itachi.

"Untuk apa aku masuk jika aku tidak penasaran baka otoutou!" Itachi pun duduk di kasur Sasuke.

Itachi melirik adiknya yang tengah memainkan ponselnya itu dan sekilas Sasuke melihat potret seorang gadis di ponsel adiknya. Sasuke pun tersenyum lagi dan membuat Sasuke semakin penasaran.

"Siapa itu Sasuke? Mainan mu lagi?" tanya Itachi dengan nada mengejek.

"Ini pacarku Itachi!" balas Sasuke malas.

Mendengar apa yang dituturkan adiknya pun Itachi teriak sekeras mungkin. "HEEEEEEE?"

Sasuke menutup kupingnya karena sakit mendengar teriakan Itachi. Mungkin ia harus ke dokter memeriksa telinganya yang penging karena teriakan Itachi.

"Kenapa kau teriak Itachi?"

"Karena mustahil saja kau punya pacar. Apalagi dia sepertinya bukan tipemu."

"Hahhh?" Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan tatapan seolah dia berkata 'Apa maksudmu Kakak bodoh?'

Seolah Itachi mengerti maksud Sasuke ia pun bertanya. "Apakah ia tahu kebiasaanmu itu Sasuke?"

"Tidak. Bahkan kami belum dekat."

"Apa? Jadi dia tidak tahu seberapa mesum kau Sasuke?" Itachi hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Diam kau jomblo! Jangan bertanya lagi..." Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal.

"Dasar kau hentai! Itachi melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari kamar adik tersayangnya. "Pastikan kau langgeng dengan pacarmu itu yah Hentai otoutou."

"Hn... Dan semoga kau bangun besok sudah tak jomblo lagi Baka aniki..." hanyalah kata itu yang keluar dari bibir sang Uchiha bungsu... kata kata mengejek...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Morning at Konoha Senior High School**_

 **Sakura POV**

Setelah tiga bulan berlalu, Aku masih tak menyangka dimana hari hariku kini. Mempunyai kekasih adalah hal yang pertama bagiku. Ah sungguh aku tak percaya bisa berpacaran dengan Idola sekolah yang tampan, kaya, keren dan begitulah menurut mereka, ya mereka fangirl Uchiha Sasuke.

Ketika kuberjalan menuju kelasku, banyak sekali yang menatapku, entah tatapan kebencian ataukah tatapan yang lain. Para gadis disekolahku seolah melihatku seperti aku hanya penganggu. Dan aku tak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya.

Apakah salahku sampai aku dibenci? Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan? Sepertinya tidak. Namun aku bersyukur masih ada orang yang tak berubah dan masih sama.

Aku pun masuk ke kelasku dan aku merasa aman karena mereka masih sama, care dan baik terhadapnya. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata dan Ino. Yokatta desu nee...

 **Sakura POV End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sa-sakura..." Gadis berambut pirang pun berteriak dan menghampiri Sakura yang baru masuk ke kelas mereka.

"Ada apa Ino-pig? Pagi-pagi udah bikin kuping orang sakit aja. Huhhh..." Tanya Sakura sembari memegangi telinganya yang sakit karena teriakan sahabatnya itu.

"Ano Sakura-chan beneran pacaran dengan Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Hinata kepo yang berbicara mendahului Ino.

Sebelum Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Ino pun menyela.

"Sakura apa benar itu? Wah kau ini tidak ngasih tau kami. Puffff." Ino pun mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda ia kesal.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya tertawa melihat Hinata yang kepo dan Ino yang tengah kesal. "Kalian tahu dari mana memangnya?"

"Seluruh sekolah tahu Sakura-chan..." ujar Hinata.

"Iya Sakura semua orang tahu kalau kau kalau kau berkencan dengan Sasuke-kun..." jelas Ino. "Aku kesal padamu, masa kami tahunya dari orang lain bukan dari kamu sendiri..." Ino pun merajuk lagi.

"Hahaha. Gomennasai..." Sakura hanya bisa tertawa hambar dan membungkukan badannya. "Aku berniat ingin menceritakan semuanya pada kalian... nanti aku cerita."

 _Sakura berfikir, untuk apa hubungannya dengan Sasuke harus ditutupi lagi. Lagi pula mereka tahu bahwa Sasuke sangat dekat dengannya, Ya iyalah pulang sekolah bareng terus. Siapa yang tidak akan curiga._

Lalu percakapan mereka terhenti dengan terpaksa karena ada Kakashi-sensei yang masuk kedalam ruang kelas. ' _Urghhh ia datang disaat yang tidak tepat...'_ begitulah pemikiran tiga serangkai cantik ini.

.

.

.

Sakura pun duduk ditempatnya. 'Sasuke-kun kemana? Kenapa ia belum sampai, padahal Kakashi-sensei sudah masuk...'

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke-pun masuk kedalam kelas mereka lewat pintu sebelahnya. Ia langsung duduk disebelah Sakura dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Sasuke-kun... Kamu kenapa bisa telat si?" Tanya si pinky yang kini berada disamping Sasuke.

"Aku kesiangan honey..." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Dasar kamu..." Sakura pun mendelik kearah Sasuke.

"Habisnya kau tak memberikan greeting morning padaku honey..." Kilah Sasuke.

"Ah baiklah itu salahku..." balas Sakura singkat yang enggan berdebat dengan pemuda yang menjadi kekasihnya.

"Aku mencintaimu..." Bisik Sasuke ketelinga kekasihnya yang membuat Sakura blushing seketika.

"Aku juga..." Sakura pun akhirnya membalas ungkapan cinta Sasuke untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah lama berkencan.

.

.

Pelajaran Kakashi-Sensei pun berjalan tertib, namun tidak untuk Sakura dan Sasuke yang terletak paling belakang.

"Sasuke-kun apa yang kau sentuh itu?" bisik Sakura yang kesal karena tangan Sasuke yang jahil.

"Aku hanya memegang pahamu honey..." jelas Sasuke yang membuat Sakura semakin geli.

"Sasuke-kun jauhkan tanganmu dari sana..." perintah Sakura yang tak tahan lagi karena Sasuke memasukan tangannya kedalam rok Sakura.

"Tidak honey..." tangan Sasuke pun semakin nakal.

"Sa-sasuke-kun ughhh dont touch again, please..." memohon adalah satu-satunya cara yang bisa Sakura lakukan saat ini. Dan-

-TENGGG... TENGG... TENGGG...

'Ah sungguh lonceng penyelamat... Arigatou kami-sama...' Sakura pun akhirnya terselamatkan oleh lonceng tanda istirahat pertama ini.

 **Sasuke POV**

Dasar lonceng sialan... kenapa kau berbunyi pada saat yang tidak tepat. Arghhhh Kuso!

Berkat lonceng sial itu aku harus melepaskan Sakura. Argh sial padahal aku sangat menyukai bagaimana reaksi Sakura yang tersiksa kegelian karena perlakuanku. Wajahnya manis sekali saat ia memohon dengan sangat.

Aku akui Sakura sangatlah cantik dimataku, namun aku terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya. Mengatakannya saja aku malu apalagi memujinya. Arghh padahal aku ingin sekali.

Aku tak tahan oleh pesona sang Haruno Sakura, dengan rambut nya yang senada dengan musim semi, wajahnya yang halus dan lembut serta baunya yang sangat menggoda bagiku. Wangi buah cherry sangat menyengat saat aku menciumnya. Argh kenapa aku tak bisa melupakan aroma si pink itu

' _The smell of her is like as heroin for me!.'_

 **Sasuke POV End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini mereka sedang berada diatap tempat Sasuke menembak Sakura kemarin. Mereka disini untuk memakan bento yang telah Sakura buat dirumah tadi pagi. Ya Sakura membuat 2 bento, untuk Sakura dan untuk Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Sakura sedang bercakap-cakap dan bersenda gurau. Ah tak biasanya melihat pemandangan ini. Ini sangatlah langka bukan?

Tanpa mereka sadari bahwa, mereka sedang diperhatikan oleh fangirl Uchiha Sasuke yang kepo. Sasuke tahu, tapi ia tak mengindahkan keberadaan mereka. Sasuke malah sengaja bersenda gurau dengan kekasihnya –Haruno Sakura.

Senda gurauan mereka pun terhenti karena ponsel Sakura berdering, menandakan ada pesan masuk rupanya...

.

.

.

 _ **You have a message from : 08xxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **Hey... Sedang apa kau Jidat berambut aneh yang ngangenin... Bagaimana kabarmu sayang?**_

.

.

Sakura pun bingung ketika ia membaca isi pesannya itu. Sasuke yang mengerti, ia pun mengambil ponsel Sakura.

Sasuke hanya merenyitkan dahinya. Ia kesal kenapa ada nomor yang tidak dikenal menghubungi Sakura. Sasuke pun kini mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel menuju wajah cantik Sakura. Bukan sekedar iseng, ia tahu kalau pemilik nomor itu pasti mempunyai hubungan dengan si gadis soft-pink, kekasihnya.

"Siapa ini Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar namun tersirat kekesalan diwajah Sasuke.

"Aku tak tahu..." Jawab Sakura polos, karena ia pun tak tahu siapa yang mengiriminya pesan.

"Yasudah, jangan dibalas!" perintah Sasuke yang membuat Sakura terpaksa harus menurutinya. "Ayo kita kembali kekelas..." ajak Sasuke yang sudah tak terlihat marah.

Sakura pun mengangguk dan ia pun membereskan kotak bentonya. 'Gawat, Sasuke tidak berteriak kepadaku. Itu artinya Sasuke sangat marah. Chikuso!' Batin Sakura pun menjerit tak rela.

Sasuke dan Sakura pun pergi kekelasnya yang kebetulan hampir habis waktu istirahatnya.

.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME**

Jam menunjukan pukul 4 sore. Tak terasa sekali lonceng sudah berbunyi, menandakan waktunya pulang. Kini dikelas XIA hanyalah tersisa Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sasuke pun masih terdiam ditempat duduknya ia pun melamun sejenak. Ia memang tak memperdulikan siapa yang mengkontek Sakura, namun entah kenapa ia masih kepikiran.

"Sasuke-kun..." gadis pink itu pun memanggil kekasihnya yang bernama Sasuke, namun ia tak menghiraukan panggilannya. "Sasuke!" Sakura pun memanggil Sasuke dengan keras sehingga yang dipanggil itu pun tersadar dari lamunanya.

Dengan nada datar ia pun menyahuti panggilan kekasih pinknya "Hn..."

"Ayo kita pulang... Sudah sore ini. Diluar mendung Sasuke-kun..."

Pemuda raven dengan rambut bak bokong ayam itu memandang kearah jendela. Dan setelah itu Sasuke pun bangkit dari duduknya. Dengan cepat ia pun mengenggam tangan kekasihnya seperti tak ingin berpisah. Ia menggengamnya dengan erat.

Sakura tak menolak, akhirnya mereka pulang bersama lagi.

.

Mereka tak sadar bahwa mereka diperhatikan lagi oleh segerombol cewek labil yang tak rela bahwa pangeran mereka berduaan bersama Haruno Sakura. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang dan membiarkan mereka bersenang senang sebentar, sebelum ada badai yang datang.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Sasuke pun berpisah dan melepaskan genggaman mereka ketika mereka sudah berada dipintu gerbang kediaman Haruno.

"Sasuke-kun apa kau yakin tak ingin mampir dulu?" Sakura menghawatirkan Sasuke yang masih rada marah.

"Tidak honey, lain kali saja... lagian ini sudah sore dan cuaca juga kurang mendukung."

"Baiklah... Hati-hati dijalan Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya, baru saja beberapa langkah ia tempuh, Sasuke pun berbalik arah ke arah dimana pujaan hatinya masih berdiri memandanginya.

Sakura pun menaikan alisnya dan bertanya "Ada apa Sasu-." Sebelum menuntaskan pertanyaannya Sakura pun dibuat diam seribu bahasa ketika bibir lembut itu mengecup bibirnya dengan hangat dan penuh kasih sayang.

Sebelum Sakura mengatakan sesuatu, Sasuke pun pamit "Aku pulang yah honey... I love you.."

Sakura pun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan karena ia tak kuasa berkata. Wajahnya sudah sangat memerah sekali karena perlakuan Sasuke.

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menjauh dari rumah sang kekasih. Sedangkan sang kekasih wajahnya masih bersemu merah seperti tomat yang sangat disukai oleh pangeran raven.

Sasuke sudah tak terlihat lagi, dan Sakura pun melangkah masuk kedalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sakura's Room**

 **Sakura POV**

Aku merebahkan tubuhku diatas kasurku yang sangat nyaman. Namun, kenyamanan itu tidaklah datang. Aku gelisah, ya aku gelisah melihat Sasuke yang sedari tadi marah karena ada yang mengirim pesan padaku dengan kata sayang.

Mungkin Sasuke kecewa padaku. Mungkin Sasuke beranggapan bahwa aku memiliki kekasih selain dia. Oh ayolah Sasuke, aku tak mungkin mengkhianatimu. Kau yang pertama bagiku dan aku menginginkan kau menjadi yang terakhir bagiku.

Setelah aku memantapkan tekadku untuk menjadi yang terbaik untuk Sasuke aku merasa lega karena aku tak membohongi perasaanku lagi, menyukai Uchiha Sasuke adalah hal yang terindah dihidupku meskipun Sasuke sangat mudah berubah mood, kadang cuek kadeng menyebalkan dan kadang ia sangat manja. I like him very much, god...

'Sasuke, aku merindukanmu bodoh... ini satnite tapi kau mengabariku saja tidak...'

Sakura merindukan Sasuke, namun ia sangat gengsi untuk mengkontek Uchiha Sasuke duluan. Karena ia ingat pesan ibunya.

" _Sakura anakku sayang, kau sudah gadis sekarang. Jika nanti kamu memiliki seseorang yang kamu sukai, Ingat! Kau tak boleh mengabarinya duluan, kau harus jual mahal sayang meskipun kau sangat menyukainya."_

Sesaat kemudian ponsel pintar ku berbunyi lagi. Aku pun tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku sangat senang karena aku fikir Sasuke yang memberinya kabar, tetapi ternyata bukan...

.

.

 _ **You have a new message from : 08xxxxxxxx**_

 _ **Hey kutu buku? Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku... dasar sombong kau sekarang... lihat saja besok akan kuberi hukuman karena mengabaikanku...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Ini kan nomer yang tadi siang..." Sakura bergumam.

Bagaimana ini, aku sangat penasaran sekali. Ingin rasanya aku membalas pesan ini dan menanyakan siapa dia. Tapi ia sudah berjanji tidak akan membalasnya, ia sudah berjanji pada kekasihnya -Uchiha Sasuke.

Baiklah, aku tak perduli. Persetan dengan rasa penasaranku. Aku tak mau Sasuke marah lagi. Aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya.

 **Sakura POV End**

.

.

.

Terlihat wanita separuh baya menghampiri gadis berambut seperti gulali yang tengah berebah dikasurnya.

"Sakura..." panggil wanita separuh baya yang memanggil Sakura lembut.

Tanpa banyak bicara Sakura langsung bangun dari tidurannya. "Ya, kaa-san..."

Wanita separuh baya itu ternyata adalah ibunda Sakura –Haruno Mebuki.

"Sayang, besok kita akan kedatangan tamu dirumah ini. Ya mungkin ia menginap cuma sebentar.." Ujarnya.

"Hee, memangnya ia siapa Kaa-san?" tanya Sakura pada sang ibu.

"Besok juga kau akan tahu sayang... yasudah ini sudah malam sayang, lebih baik kau bergegas tidur... Oyasuminasai." Mebuki sangatlah baik, lemah lembut, meskipun ia kadang sangat galak ketika Sakura nakal dan malas-malasan. Ia mengelus kepala putrinya yang indah, lebih indah dari berlian itu. Ia mengecup kening putrinya sesaat.

"Oyasumi Kaa-san..." dengan mata yang terpejam Sakura pun tersenyum kepada Kaa-san tercinta. Aku bahagia menjadi anakmu Kaa-san.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Morning Sunday at School**

 **Sasuke POV**

Terlihat seseorang dengan rambut hitam mencuat seperti bokong ayam. Ia tengah duduk dihamparan rumput ditaman sekolah. Karena ini masih pagi ia pun leluasa ditempat itu, karena ia hanya sendirian disana. Ia merasakan angin yang berhembus manja. Angin itu menggerakan rambutnya kesana kemari seolah membelai lembut mesra. Dan sinar mentari pagi membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Nyaman hanya itulah yang Sasuke rasa, berbeda dengan hatinya yang sedang galau tak menentu.

"Ah aku masih kesal dengan Sakura. Tambah kesal lagi, ia tak mengirimiku satu pesan pun. Padahal aku sangat merindukannya." Gumam Sasuke kesal. Sejak kapan Sasuke kecanduan kabar dari Sakura? Chikuso!

Lalu Sasuke pun tersenyum melihat kekasihnya tengah berjalan menuju sekolah. Namun tak disangka ia berjalan dengan seorang pemuda. Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu pun mendadak sakit dibagian dadanya. Bagaikan mimpi buruk melihatnya dengan pria lain.

Pemuda itu berbadan tinggi setinggi Sasuke, kulitnya putih dan berambut merah gelap. Ia sedang bercakap-cakap ria dengan kekasihnya.

Kekasihnya juga terlihat sangat senang, ia selalu tertawa dan tersenyum. Dan sang pemuda disebelahnya merangkul mesra gadis pinknya –Sakura.

Sakura pun nampak tak keberatan dirangkul mesra oleh pemuda asing itu. Dan pemuda itu siapa? Rasanya Sasuke tak kenal dia.

' _Mengapa aku harus mengalami mimpi buruk seperti ini kami-sama?'_ ia pun menjerit didalam hati.

Bukannya menghampiri Sakura dengan pemuda lain, Sasuke malah berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan tatapan dingin penuh kekesalan yang membuat para gadis berteriak karena tingkah Sasuke yang sangat cool dimata mereka.

 **Sasuke POV End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis pink tengah berdiri didepan pintu kelas XIA -kelasnya. Sakura melihat Sasuke sudah berada dikelas, ia tengah duduk dan memandang jendela rupanya. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kekasih tampannya itu. Ia merindukannya karena mereka kemarin tidak bertemu, karena hari minggu. Dan hari minggu kemarin Sasuke tak mengajaknya kencan. Huh sungguh menyebalkan.

Sakura pun menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah duduk nyaman. Sasuke tak mengindahkan keberadaannya saat ini. Ia tak mengerti Sasuke. Ia tak ingin diacuhkan Sasuke. Padahal ia sangat ingin berbicara serius pada Sasuke, tapi Sasuke sepertinya sedang badmood. Ia pun memutuskan untu bertanya lain kali saja.

"Sasuke-kun... Ohayou." Sapa Sakura lembut sembari menatap kekasih tampannya itu.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke malas.

Sakura berfikir bahwa ada yang salah disini. mengapa Sasuke mengacuhkannya. Mengapa Sasuke cuek sekali, seperti saat ia pertama kali duduk bersama Sasuke disini.

Gadis pink itu bertanya lagi. "Ano Sasuke-kun, kau baik-baik saja. Kamu, wajah kamu pucat sekali..." sembari menyentuh dahi Sasuke.

Pemuda yang disentuh dahinya itu, menepis kasar tangan mungil sang kekasih. Dan lagi lagi kata yang terucap hanyalah "Hn..."

Perasaan Sakura sangatlah sakit karena Sasuke mengauhknnya. Bukan sekedar mengacuhkan, tapi ia juga menepis kasar tangannya yang menyentuh dahi Sasuke. Apakah Sasuke sudah tak perduli lagi padanya? Apakah kejadian kemarin alasan ia mengacuhkannya? Apakah karena seseorang itu?

' _Sasuke kenapa kau lakukan ini kepadaku? Apakah kau tak mencintaiku lagi?'_

Disisi lain Sasuke masih terpuruk _'Apakah kau tak mencintaiku lagi Sakura?'._ Hubungannya barulah berjalan sekitar 3 bulan. Apakah hubungannya harus berakhir seperti ini, hubungan yang baru seusia jagung itu haruskah berakhir. Tidak! Aku tak menginginkannya.

Mereka pun mengikuti pelajaran dengan rasa canggung yang menyelimuti keduanya. Hening... itulah yang mereka rasakan, bangku mereka yang berada dipojok belakang menjadi saksi bisu mereka.

.

.

.

.

TENGGG... TENGGG... TENGGG...

Lonceng pun berbunyi... menandakan saatnya istirahat pertama.

Dua insan yang tengah galau itu pun tak menghiraukan hiruk piruk keadaan dikelasnya. Mereka masih terdiam satu sama lain.

SREKKKK...

Bunyi suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian semua orang yang ada dalam kelas tersebut, termasuk Sasuke, sedangkan Sakura hanya terdiam tak menghiraukan.

Terlihatlah seorang pemuda yang sangat dibenci oleh Sasuke muncul dari sana.

Sorakan semua gadis yang ada didalam kelas pun menggema diruang kelas XIA.

Kerumunan gadis XIA berbisik-bisik ria "Nee nee, siapa ikemen yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu itu?"

"Sepertinya anak baru..." ucap salah seorang gadis.

Salah satu gadis melihat nama diseragam pemuda tampan itu "Namanya Sabaku Gaara..."

Lalu gadis lain menyela "Tapi sepertinya dia senpai kita. Dia bukan angkatan kita."

"Aku dengar sih katanya ada siswa pindahan dikelas 12. Dan sepertinya siswa itu adalah dia..."

"AAAAAAA gantengnyaaaa..."

"11-12 deh sama Sasuke-sama..."

Lalu pemuda yang tengah diperbincangkan itu memainkan bola matanya. Ia melirik kesana kemari mencari sesosok gadis gulali tersayangnya.

"Sakura..." Panggil sesosok pemuda yang diketahui bernama Gaara.

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut.

"Ayo kita makan siang diatap..." Ajak pemuda tampan itu yang membuat seluruh gadis dikelas menjerit histeris.

Tanpa banyak omong Sakura yang dipanggil itu bangkit dari duduknya dan membawa sekotak bento yang telah ia siapkan. Ia berjalan gontai menuju pemuda tampan dengan senyum hangat.

Fangirl alay Sasuke yang tengah melihat kejadian itu dari luar kelas merasa senang bukan main karena menurut mereka Sasuke dan Sakura akhirnya putus. Inilah impian yang mereka harapkan sedari Sasuke memiliki kekasih. Mereka berfikir seperti itu karena Sakura jalan dengan senpai yang merupakan murid baru, dan Sasuke yang tahu akan hal itu tidak berkomentar apapun.

Meskipun Sasuke hanya diam, namun tercium bau kecemburuan yang sangat mendalam diruang itu. Api cemburu yang begitu besar dari sesosok pemuda raven yang sedari tadi memerhatikan Sakura dengan pemuda lain selain dirinya.

Kesal, sungguh kesal. Sakura tak menunjukan senyum manis kepadanya hari ini, namun ia menunjukan senyum terbaiknya pada pemuda yang dibencinya. Sialan!

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, ia sudah berdiri dan hendak berlari mengejar kekasih pink yang membuatnya galau hari ini. Sedangkan fangirl alay Sasuke melongo melihat Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam saja malah berlari mengejar Sakura dan Gaara.

.

.

Gaara dan Sakura menuju keatap sekolah. Sialan Sasuke tak akan membiarkan lelaki keparat itu membawa kekasihnya ke atap. Atap tempat Sasuke menyatakan cinta pada Sakura. Ia berlari dengan cepat berharap mereka masih belum sampai kesana.

Keberuntungan tidak memihak kepada Sasuke rupanya. Ternyata Gaara dan Sakura sudah berada di atap. Kampret!

Sasuke dengan nafas yang terengah-engah pun sampai didepan pintu. Dengan kasar, ia pun membuka pintu sehingga Sakura dan Gaara terkejut.

"SAKURA!" bentak Sasuke. "Apa apaan ini hah?" lanjutnya sembari mendekatkan diri pada sang kekasih.

"Kau itu kekasihku! Kenapa kau jalan bersama dan makan bersama dengan pemuda sialan ini hah?" emosi Sasuke pun meledak seketika.

"Apa ini alasanmu tak menghubungiku? Apa dia yang mengirimu pesan itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang sangat marah sedangkan Sakura hanya terdiam dan menangis.

Gaara pun yang tak terima gadis tersayangnya dibentak dan dimarahi pun angkat bicara. "Apa yang kau maksud itu? Hargai sedikit keberadaanku sebagai senpaimu ini!"

"Apa maksudku kaubilang? Kau yang apa apaan. Kau mengajak pacarku makan siang bersama, kau merangkulnya sewaktu kalian jalan bersama. Dan kau anak baru disekolah ini, Senpai! Cihh, jangan merasa paling hebat kau sialan!" tantang Sasuke yang sedang dalam mode iblis.

"Kau hanya kekasihnya. Jangan seenaknya kau. Kau menganggap Sakura seolah dia milikmu!" balas Gaara tak kalah garang.

Gadis yang sedari tadi hanya menangispun melerai pertikaian mereka "Sudah hentikan..." dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke dengan mata sembab. "Sasuke! Apa hakmu melarangku? Kau sendiri melakukannya! Kau yang melakukannya berengsek!"

"Apa maksudmu Sakura?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Kau, kau kemarin sibuk dengan seorang wanita bukan? Siapa wanita itu Sasuke sampai kau tak ada waktu untuk mengabariku. Kau memang sialan Sasuke! Aku membencimu!" teriak Sakura yang sudah memendam sakit hatinya sejak kemarin minggu.

Tangisan Sakura semakin deras saja. Gaara pun tak tega melihatnya. Sakit itulah yang Gaara rasakan ketika ia melihat Sakuranya menangis tersendu sendu. Gaara pun memeluk Sakura erat.

"Kau siapa namamu?" tanya Gaara dingin dan menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Aku-" tak sempat Sasuke menuntaskan ucapannya, Gaara pun menyela.

"Ahh, Uchiha Sasuke... Anak konglomerat, keturunan bangsawan, dan berasal dari keluarga kaya rupanya..." jelas Gaara yang membuat Sasuke memicingkan matanya.

' _Kenapa ia tahu asal usulku?'_ tanya Sasuke dalam hati. ' _Siapa dia sebenarnya. Hanyalah seseorang dari keluarga tertentu yang tahu hal seperti ini. Bahkan seisi sekolahpun mereka tahunya aku adalah orang kaya, anak pengusaha dan pembisnis sukses.'_

Sebelum menanyakan siapa Gaara sebenarnya, Gaara sudsh mendahuluinya lagi

"Perkenalkan namaku Sabaku Gaara, keturunan bangsawan, Kazekage dari Sunagakure!"

' _Tunggu dulu ada yang aneh disini, mengapa ia dan Sakura bisa sangat akrab seperti itu?'_ pikir Uchiha bungsu. Ketika hendak menanyakannya, Gaara sudah angkat bicara lagi.

"Aku adalah kakak dari Haruno Sakura..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

Ahh akhirnya chapter 3 selesai juga. Author lagi bersemangat nih...

Untuk yang ga suka sama fanfic ini terserah si, dan untuk yang udah mendukung fanfic ini terimakasih author ucapkan. Berkat readers author bukanlah apa apa. Author pun bersemangat untuk nulis fanfic yang satu ini.

Author hanya bisa nulis fanfic yang gaje, yang alurnya berantakan, dan masih banyak kekurangan dalam menulis ff ini. Namun, author menulisnya dengan segenap hati. Ciee author lagi curhat ehem...

Author sebenernya lagi sedih si... karena seminggu lagi author masuk sekolah, and kebetulan author kelas 12 sekarang. Ya untuk semester depan author pasti sibuk sekali dan author ga bisa buat ff. Oh god, what must i do? Tapi author akan berusaha agar sempat melanjutkan ff yang satu ini.

 _ **Author hanya bisa mengucapkan terimakasih atas supportnya, dan maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya.**_

 _ **Maaf kalau ceritanya gaje.**_

 _ **Maaf kalau ada typo atau alur yang tidak berurutan.**_

 _ **Maaf kalau ceritanya membosankan dan tidak memuaskan readers semua.**_

 _ **Author hanyalah manusia yang tak luput dari kesalahan. Tidak ada yang sempurna didunia ini begitupun dengan fanfic yang satu ini karena sempurna hanya tuhan yang punya.**_

 _ **Nothing perfect at the world.**_

 _ **Akhir kata...**_

 **REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU**


	4. Chapter 4

" _ **Aku adalah kakak dari Haruno Sakura..."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **My Cherry Blossoms**

 **Chapter 4**

 **TRUTH**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author Alisha just borrow Naruto Characters**

 **Original Story by Alisha Zen Wistaria**

 **Warning : Typo dan alur yang tidak beraturan karena author ga pernah ngecek ulang.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke yang mendengarkan penuturan dari Gaara pun terkejut setengah mampus.

"Kau kakak Sakura?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Gaara yang tengah mengelus kepala Sakura yang sudah capek menagis tidur di pelukan Gaara. "Bukankah sudah aku katakan tadi. Kau adalah murid terpintar disekolah ini kan, seharusnya kau mengerti apa yang aku katakan." Ucap Gaara dingin.

'Ia sangat dingin sekali. Berbeda dengan waktu ia bersama Sakura tadi.' Pikir Sasuke yang nyalinya menciut karena megetahui siapa pemuda itu sebenarnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, aku tak suka kau membentak adikku seperti tadi!" ia menatap Sasuke tajam.

Serasa tertusuk pedang yang sangat tajam melihat tatapan yang menusuk dari Gaara. Sasuke hanya menunduk terdiam dan menyesali perbuatannya.

Pemuda yang diketahui adalah Kakak Sakura itu membawa Sakura pergi dengan menggendongnya dipunggung.

Pemuda raven itu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Kau mau membawanya kemana?"

"Pulang. Adikku sedang tak enak badan hari ini." Jawabnya ketus. "Kau ingin tahu semua tentang aku kan? Ikutlah akan ku ceritakan semuanya agar kau tak salah paham lagi!." Ajak Gaara.

Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke pun mengangguk setuju.

Terlihat Gaara sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya sekarang. Ia sedang menelpon seseorang untuk menjemput kami rupanya.

.

.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME**

Mereka sampai dengan selamat ke kediaman Haruno. Gaara pun masuk terlebih dahulu sembari menggendong Sakura.

"Masuklah, orangtua Sakura sekarang sedang keluar kota. Kau tak usah khawatir jadi kita bisa menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman ini." Ajak Gaara.

"Baiklah..." seraya melihat lihat isi rumah kekasih pinknya.

.

.

Gaara dan Sasuke berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, dimana kamar Sakura dan Gaara berada.

Terlihatlah pembantu rumah tangga yang tengah bersih bersih disana.

"Anko... tolong buatkan minum dan snack apa saja, lalu bawa kekamar Sakura." Perintah Gaara.

"Baik, tuan muda..." sembari membungkuk tanda mengerti dan siap melaksanakan tugasnya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka Sampai di kamar Sakura. Gaara pun merebahkan tubuh adiknya itu dengan hati-hati. Sasuke sekarang sadar, bagaimana sayangnya seorang kakak pada adiknya, apalagi pada adik perempuan.

"Silahkan duduk Sasuke..." Gaara mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk.

"Terimakasih..." Jawabnya singkat karena terasa sangat canggung.

Gaara mengerti mengapa situasi sekarang sangatlah tidak nyaman. "Aku mengerti mengapa situasi ini menjadi sangat menyebalkan. Kau tak usah canggung begitu Sasuke. Aku memaklumi perlakuanmu itu." Jelas Gaara santai.

"Ah iya maafkan atas sikap kurang ajarku..." Sasuke pun menundukan kepala tanda sangat menyesali perbuatannya.

"Aku tahu, tak apa. Aku sudah memaafkanmu."

Tak lama kemudian sang pelayan rumah mengantarkan pesanan Gaara. Setelah pelayan selesai menjalankan tugasnya dan keluar dari kamar Sakura, Gaara pun melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Aku tahu kau masih bingung, Sasuke. Tanyakan saja apa yang ingin kau ketahui padaku?"

"Baiklah Gaara-san. Ano, kata Sakura ia adalah anak tunggal, tapi kok tahu tahu ia punya kakak laki-laki?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

Yang diajui pertanyaan pun tertawa kecil. "Memang Sakura itu anak tunggal. Sudah jelas dari nama bukan? Margaku Sabaku dan Sakura adalah Haruno." Gaara pun meminum minuman yang tersedia di meja. "Aku adalah kakak sepupu Sakura, namun kami sangatlah dekat seperti saudara kandung."

"Mengapa begitu Gaara-san? Bukankah jarak rumah kalian sangat jauh?" Tanya Sasuke semakin penasaran.

"Dulu sewaktu kecil aku tinggal bersama keluarga Haruno disini. Waktu itu aku masihlah kelas 1 SD. Orangtua ku harus pergi ke Sidney untuk pekerjaan selama beberapa tahun. Karena itulah aku dititipkan disini. setelah beberapa tahun, orangtua ku menjemputku untuk tinggal bersama mereka di Italy. Dan ketika aku pergi, aku berada di kelas 1 SMP. Nah selama kurang lebih 6 tahun aku hidup dan dibesarkan disini bersama Sakura." Jelas Gaara panjang lebar.

"Naruhodo desu nee... Karena itulah kalian sangat dekat sekali..." Sasuke pun mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Ya meskipun kami selalu saling mengejek satu sama lain." Gaara tertawa kecil dan dibalas oleh senyum Sasuke.

Sasuke memutarkan matanya ketika ia mengingat bagaimana jahilnya sang kakak padanya. Dan Sasuke pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sasuke pun bertanya lagi "Gaara-san, bagaimana bisa kau kembali kejepang?"

Gaarapun bercerita lebih banyak kepada pacar adiknya tersayang.

.

.

.

 **Flashback On**

 **Morning at Haruno Mansion**

Terdengar langkah seseorang yang tengah menuruni anak tangga. Ah seorang gadis manis rupanya. ia pun berjalan menuruni anak tangga menuju lantai dasar rumahnya karena kamarnya berada di lantai dua. Ia pun menuju ke dapur dan sesaat ia melihat sesosok pemuda tampan dan putih dengan rambut merah tuanya membuat ia sangat sangat sempurna. Pemuda itu pun tersenyum kearahnya.

"Yo Jidat lebar... Jam segini baru bangun heh? Mau jadi apa kau? gadis kok bangun siang sekali... Ttaku..." pemuda itu mendekatkan diri kepada Sakura yang masih mematung tak percaya dengan pemandangan yang ada didepan matanya.

"Hey, kau mendengarku tidak sih..." mencubit pipi tembem Sakura adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan untuknya dan ia pun menjadikannya sebagai hobi. Dasar hobi yang aneh Gaara.

Sekali lagi Sakura menatap pemuda yang lebih tua darinya, ya walaupun 1 tahun lebih tua. Ia sangat senang bukan main dan tiba-tiba memeluk pemuda yang ada dihadapannya, sehingga pemuda tersebut harus melepaskan cubitannya. Ia sangat merindukan seseorang yang sedang menasehatinya itu, ya dengan kata yang tajam dan mengejek.

"AITAKATTA..." teriak si gadis gulali yang belum mandi itu. Namun ia terlihat sangat cantik mengalahkan bunga yang tengah bermekaran dipagi hari.

"Hey hey... kau memelukku terlalu erat baka. Aku tak bisa bernafas ini... lagipula kau belum mandi jidat. Kau sudah gadis aho, jangan jorok begitu..." gerutu pemuda yang dirindukan oleh Sakura.

"Habisnya aku kangen sekali padamu, Gaara-nii..." ia pun meloncat loncat kegirangan.

"Dasar kau ini. Aku juga merindukanmu bodoh..." membalas pelukan Sakura erat.

Mebuki yang melihat kelakuan mereka yang masih seperti anak anak pun tertawa.

"Ah kalian ini seperti anak tk saja..." Sahut Mebuki sambil tertawa.

"Biarinlah Kaa-san. Habisnya Gaara-nii ga pernah ngabarin aku semenjak berangkat ke Italy si. Tahu tahu sms kemarin. Menyebalkan..." protes Sakura.

"Hahaha Gomen gomen... Aku sibuk jidat." Sambil menepuk jidat Sakura yang lebar.

"Oh iya Sakura, Gaara-nii mu ini mulai hari ini ia akan tinggal bersama kita..." ujar Mebuki.

"Eh, orang yang Kaa-san maksud semalam adalah kakak bodoh ini?" sambil menunjukan jarinya kearah Gaara yang sedang meminum segelas susu.

Gaara yang mendengar Sakura berkata mengejek itu pun hampir tersedak dan bergegas untuk mencubit pipi Sakura yang tembem.

"Leupackan Gaa-nii no buaka. Ittai yooo..." Ronta Sakura yang tengah kesakitan.

"Cepat bilang maaf padaku jidat... setelah itu aku akan melepaskan pipi tembem mu ini." Tawar Gaara.

"Haii haii... Gomenacaii..." Dengan suara tak jelas. Akhirnya Gaara pun melepaskannya.

"Gaara-nii kenapa kok tak mengabari aku kalau kakak kembali kejepang sih?" tanya Sakura yang masih memegang pipinya yang sakit.

"Sebenarnya waktu aku kelas 10, Aku kembali ke jepang. Tepatnya ke Suna, Oba-san juga kesana kemarin. Namun karena kau tahu lah bagaimana mereka... mereka sangat sibuk sekali. Jadi mereka harus pergi lagi ke Canada. Mereka mengajakku untuk pergi bersama mereka, tapi aku menolak." Jelas Gaara panjang lebar ambil memakan kue pie apple kesukaannya.

"Kenapa Gaara-nii menolaknya. Kan enak bisa pindah ke Canada." ceplos Sakura.

"Huh kau ini disekolah dapat ranking 2 umum tapi masih bego juga. Pfff..." ejek Gaara yang membuat Sakura merengut.

"Biarin. Cepat jawab saja kenapa ih. Aku penasaran Gaara-nii."

"Kepo dasar..."

Sakura pun mengambil piring pie yang ada dihadapan Gaara yang membuat Gaara menangis karena Sakura mengambil pie kesukaannya, pie buatan keluarga Haruno.

"Pie nyaa huhuhuhu, pie nya kembalikan..." Gaara pun menangis ala anak TK.

"Akan aku kembalikan tapi nii-san harus memberi tahu aku alasanmu itu." Tawar Sakura.

Gaara pun tak ada pilihan lain. Gaara pun memasang mode cool nya setelah menangis tersendu sendu karena sepiring pie nya yang berharga. "Baiklah.." ucap Gaara dan Sakura pun meletakan piring tersebut.

"Alasan aku menolak karena ini tahun terakhirku di SMA dan aku tak bisa pindah ke luar negeri. Kau tahu? Semua yang aku pelajari dari kelas 1 SMA akan terbuang sia-sia karena sudah jelas pelajarannya berbeda. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk menitipkanku lagi kepada oba-san dan oji-san."

"Berarti kau akan tinggal lama bersama kami dong... Asikkkk..." Sakura pun senang sesenang senangnya. "Kaa-san apa si, katanya tamunya menginap disini sebentar?..." tanya Sakura kepada Mebuki.

Mendengar Sakura yang bertanya, Mebuki yang tengah memasak didapur pun menoleh dan menjawabnya. "Kau tahu... maksud Kaa-san itu sebalknya... hahaha." Mebuki pun tertawa, dan ia pun melanjutkan "Gaara akan tinggal bersama kita dengan waktu yang cukup lama. Ahh senangnya, serasa punya anak laki-laki tampan, hehe."

Gaara pun hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan bibi nya yang menurutnya tak pernah berubah, ia selalu ramah, baik dan hangat. Serasa ada kaa-san disini. "Gaara-pun senang tinggal disini Oba-san. Disini sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi bersama adik bodoh yang satu ini." Sambil menunjuk pada Sakura yang sedang memakan Fitbarnya.

Sakura pun menyahut "Huuu, kau senang karena bisa mengejekku sepuasnya. Dasar..."

"Sudah sudah..." Mebuki pun melerai perdebatan kecil anak-anaknya. "Gaara, kau sudah aku anggap seperti anakku sendiri sayang. Dan aku titip Sakura yahhh..." pesan Mebuki pada Gaara.

"Baiklah, serahkan itu padaku Oba-san..." Gaara pun tersenyum.

"Ehhh, kaa-san menitipkan aku pada Gaara-nii baka ini? Apa tidak salah kaa-san. Yang ada aku dibuat tersiksa lagi.." celetuk Sakura yang membuat Mebuki tertawa tebahak bahak. Sedangkan terdapat sudut siku-siku didahi sang kakak.

"Apa kau jidat?" tanya Gaara sembari mencubit hidung mancung Sakura yang membuat Sakura aduh-aduhan.

"Sudah sudah ah... kalian ini seperti anak TK saja... giliran jauh kangen, giliran deket berantem terus..." lerai Mebuki.

Lalu Gaara dan Sakura menjawab bersamaan. "Hai..."

.

.

Akhirnya minggu siang itu, Pemuda tampan yang mempunyai tanda di dahinya yang bertuliskan 'Ai' itu mengajak Sakura berjalan jalan ke mall.

Dan Sakura pun setuju. Yaa daripada ia badmood karena tak diajak kencan oleh Sasuke, mengabari saja tidak apalagi mengajak kencan...

 **Flashback Off**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gaara-pun selesai bercerita dan Sasuke pun menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Jadi Gaara-san akan tinggal lama disini..." tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Yaa, paling sebentar setelah aku lulus SMA.. lagipula aku sangat senang berada ditengah keluarga Haruno. Disini sangatlah nyaman."

Sasuke pun mengerti. Lalu Sasuke pun teringat dengan perkataan Gaara waktu diatap. **"Perkenalkan namaku Sabaku Gaara, keturunan bangsawan, Kazekage dari Sunagakure!"**

Gaara mengangguk mengerti seolah ia tau apa yang dipikirkan kekasih adiknya tersebut.

"Aku berasal dari keturunan bangsawan, Kazekage. Kau pasti tahu itu kan?" tanya Gaara yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

"Apakah Sakura juga sama?"

"Tentu, ia sama sepertiku. Ayahku dan ayah Sakura bersaudara. Saudara kandung. Lalu pamanku, Ayah Sakura yang berasal dari Suna menikah dengan bibi Mebuki yang berasal dari Konoha dan merupakan keturunan klan Senju."

"Senju? Ah aku tahu itu. Clan yang sangat ternama dan terkenal akan kemampuan medisnya."

"Ya kau benar."

"Tapi kenapa keluarga Sakura menggunakan marga Haruno?" tanya Sasuke to the point.

"Entahlah apa yang dipikirkan pamanku itu. Ia memakai marga Haruno mungkin karena ia ingin sukses dengan nama sendiri dan bukan dengan nama clannya maupun clan istrinya." Jelas Gaara panjang lebar.

 _ **Tak terasa waktu meunjukan pukul 2 siang...**_

"Sepertinya kita banyak mengobrol, Gaara-san..." senyum Sasuke.

"Hahaha, iyah. Tak apalah." Gaara membalas senyum.

Gaara pun teringat kejadian kemarin hari minggu, dan inilah saat yang tepat untuk bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kemarin kau bersama siapa di mall?" tanya Gaara to the point.

Sedangkan yang ditanya pun tersenyum. "Bersama adik sepupuku. Ia baru tiba dikonoha dan ingin segera jalan-jalan bersamaku. Namanya Karin."

Lalu Sasuke pun tersadar dengan ucapan Sakura yang diucapkannya waktu bertengkar tadi **"Sasuke! Apa hakmu melarangku? Kau sendiri melakukannya! Kau yang melakukannya berengsek!"**

' _Apakah ini alasan Sakura marah padanya? Argh bodoh aku tidak menyadarinya...'_ gerutu sasuke didalam hati.

"Oh jadi gadis berambut merah itu adik sepupumu. Pantas saja dekat. Aku pikir kau berselingkuh dibelakang adikku hahaha. Awas saja kau Sasuke, kalau sampai kau menyakiti Sakura akan kubuat kau menderita, hahaha." Tawa Gaara.

Sasuke yang mendengar ancaman halus Gaara pun, menelan ludah dengan susah payah dan begidig ngeri. Ia pun tertawa samar... "Haha benar juga yah... Aku tak berani selingkuh juga..."

"Baguslah. Tapi awas saja kau! Jika kau berbuat macam-macam dan menyakiti adikku!" Tegas Gaara.

"Mana mungkin aku berselingkuh, aku sangat mencintainya..." tegas Sasuke memberanikan diri.

Gaara pun tersenyum dan Sasuke pun membalas senyum seseorang yang penting, sangat penting malah untuk pacar pink yang tersayangnya itu.

.

.

.

"Ah akhirnya kesalah pahaman ini selesai juga... lucu sekali bahwa kau menganggap aku selingkuhan Sakura dan Sakura menganggap Karin selingkuhanmu." Tawa Gaara semakin menjadi jadi. Ia tak sadar bahwa Sakura sedang tertidur.

"Ahaha, kesalahpahaman yang menyebalkan... Oh iya Gaara-san, tolong sampaikan apa yang kuceritakan tentang kesalahpamahan ini. Dan katakkan aku sangat menyesal." Sasuke pun menunduk dan menatap lantai.

Kemudian, terdengar suara seorang gadis . "Aku memaafkanmu, Sasuke-kun..."

Ternyata gaadis soft-pink itu sudah bangun. Rupanya ia pun mendengarkan percakapan sang kakak dan sang kekasih.

Sakura pun tersenyum "Apakah obrolan kalian sangat menyenangkan sehingga tak sadar aku sudah bangun?" tanyanya.

Gaara dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum hangat pada Sakura.

"Sasuke, Sakura aku akan keluar. Silahkan pergunakan waktu kalian untuk mengobrol dan menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman ini." Seolah memberi privasi untuk adik tersayangnya dan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk patuh, dan Gaara pun meninggalkan mereka berdua didalam kamar Sakura

.

.

.

.

Hanya ada mereka berdua sekarang. Ia dan Sakura. Namun hanya keheningan yang terjadi disana. Suasana menjadi sangat sunyi seketika. Dan Sasuke memecahkan keheningan yang melanda mereka. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura yang sedang duduk dan menyender dikepala ranjang. Ia pun duduk didekat sang kekasih bermata emeraldnya itu.

"Sakura... Maa-" sebelum Sasuke menuntaskan kalimatnya itu Sakura tiba-tiba menyentuh bibir Sasuke dengan telunjuknya. Sasuke tertegun melihatnya.

"Aku tahu Sasuke-kun. Aku memaafkanmu." Balas Sakura dengan senyuman manis.

Pemuda raven tampan itu menyentuh tangan sang kekasih yang masih dibibirnya dan kemudian menggenggamnya erat. Sungguh ia rindu sosok merah muda yang sangat memabukannya ini. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke pun menarik Sakura dalam dekapannya, memeluknya erat.

Sakura tersenyum, dan ia pun membalas pelukan Sasuke yang sangat nyaman itu.

Sasuke melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya, dan ia pun memandang, menatap intens mata emerald yang menjadi candu tersendiri baginya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun..." Sakura tersenyum kepada kekasihnya yang sangat dicintainya.

Mendengar penurturan yang terucap dari bibir mungil kekasih pink nya itu, Sasuke pun tersenyum. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura.

Seolah mengerti, Sakura pun mendekatkan wajahnya dan memejamkan matanya. Bibir tipis itu menyentuh bibirnya. Ah sangat nyaman rasanya ketika bibir itu melumat bibirnya lembut.

Ciuman lembut itu berlangsung dengan lama. Sasuke kini melumat bibir lembut Sakura, dengan cepat dan berirama. Sasuke pun semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Ah bibir ini sangat memabukan untuknya. Ia pun berniat untuk masuk lebih dalam kedalam mulut Sakura. Sakura pun mengijinkannya. Sasuke mengobrak abrik isi mulut kekasih cantiknya ini, dan mengabsen satu persatu gigi sang kekasih. Ia melumat bibir Sakura dengan liar dan Sakura tampaknya hampir kehabisan nafas.

Setelah puas dengan ciuman liarnya itu, Sasuke menurunkan ciumannya kearah leher jenjang sang kekasih. Ia menciptakan kiss mark disana yang membuat kekasihnya itu mengerang dan mendesah tertahan. Ah, aroma cherry pun menusuk hidung mancung Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke semakin bergairah dan inginkan lebih. Sasuke pun mencium bibir Sakura sekali lagi.

Mereka saling berciuman untuk yang kedua kali dengan waktu yang cukup lama, seolah tidak ada hari esok untuk melakukannya. Selagi mereka berciuman, Sasuke pun memeluk Sakura dan semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura, dan ketika Sasuke hendak membuka kancing kemeja sekolah Sakura, tiba-tiba Sakura menghentikan ciuman itu dengan terpaksa dan...

"Sasuke... Maafkan aku... aku belum siap untuk ini..." Sakura pun tertunduk dan diam.

Sasuke pun menghela nafasnya dan menyenderkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang. Ia merasa bersalah pada Sakura, ia sangat menyesal dengan perbuatannya dan ia pun menunduk penuh penyesalan "Sakura, maaf aku melewati batas dan aku-" lagi lagi Sasuke terhenti sebelum menuntaskan ucapannya karena Sakura menciumi leher Sasuke.

Sasuke pun terblak kaget dengan perlakuan Sakura ini. Ia pun membiarkan kekasih mungilnya itu menjelajahi tubuhnya.

' _Apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura?'_ gerutu Sakura yang bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia tak bisa melepaskan Sasuke yang tengah ia nikmati tubuhnya.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura pun menghentikan perbuatan yang menurutnya sangat gila itu.

"Kenapa behenti Sakura? Aku sangat menikmatinya..." kekeh Sasuke menggoda Sakura.

Sakura pun tertunduk malu. "Apakah aku gadis yang nakal karena menyentuh tubuhmu?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah merona yang menahan rasa malu.

"Ya, kau gadis yang nakal sayang..." canda Sasuke yang tengah tertawa kecil karena mendengar Sakura yang bertanya seperti itu.

Sedangkan Sakura sangat malu dan ia bergegas untuk memeluk dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke guna menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona seperti tomat.

Sasuke pun tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan kekasihnya ini. Ia pun membalas pelukan Sakura dan menciumi kepalanya lembut sambil berkata "Aku mencintaimu Sakura..."

Gadis yang tengah berada dipelukan Sasuke pun tersenyum dan membalas ucapan cinta sang kekasih "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun?"

Mereka pun berpelukan erat, seolah dunia ini hanya milik mereka berdua.

Sakura pun memejamkan matanya dan berdoa.

' _Yatuhan, semoga kebahagian ini akan berlangsung selamanya. Aku mencintai Sasuke-kun. Aku ingin ia menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir bagiku. Aku sangat mencintainya, sangat mencintainya.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hallo Minna-san... Maaf yah chapter 4 nya gaje segaje-gajenya. Maaf karena lama update soalnya author sedang sibuk untuk persiapan ujian. Yah karena author udah kelas 12.**

 **Disini Author pakenya clan, bukan marga, hahaha. Maafkan yah minna-san. Maafkan juga bila ceritanya kurang gereget dan ngena buat para readers semua, karena ini belum masuk ke konflik. Sekali lagi maafkan minna...**

 _ **Dan lagi lagi, Author hanyalah manusia yang tak luput dari kesalahan. Tidak ada yang sempurna didunia ini begitupun dengan fanfic yang satu ini karena sempurna hanya tuhan yang punya.**_

 _ **Nothing perfect at the world.**_

 _ **Akhir kata...**_

 **REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU**


End file.
